


Provoke

by Peskychloe



Series: Haikyuu!! Skaters [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Futakuchi is a little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: No one beats Futakuchi Kenji at the 'ignore your ex' game. Not even Ennoshita Chikara.-





	Provoke

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my all-time favourite head canon that Zelda and I came up with one night.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR 'ORDINARY MAN'
> 
> This is a part of the 'skaters' series, but all you need to know is that in another earlier fic, Ennoshita had a haircut and had a fling with Futakuchi, but is now dating Terushima

Well. Would you fucking look at that. He got another haircut.

He crossed his arms, leaning back on the bar. It wouldn't be long until he saw him, he was inches above everyone else at the bar, and he was walking straight towards him.

He kept looking at him, a smirk on his face prepared, waiting for him to notice him.

Here it comes...Ennoshita looked up at Futakuchi, and then straight past him to the barman.

'Pint of lager, please,' he said, holding aloft a folded ten pound note between his two first fingers.

'You won't get served quicker like that, you know. We all have money.'

'I beg your pardon?' He didn't even look at him. Arrogant bastard.

'We all. Have. Money.' He turned to the side, leaning on his elbow. 'You got your hair cut again, I see.'

This time he looked up. 'Sorry? Have we met?'

Oh. We were playing this game? Fair enough. Futakuchi was the king of being an arsehole towards his exes.

'Not for a while.'

The barman brought over his pint, and he passed over the note, taking a drink to stop it flowing over the edge. He took the change and started walking away.

He loved to watch him leave; but he liked to follow him and poke away at his patience even more.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, tripping after him. 'So what made you choose this one?'

'Sorry?'

'It's not like the last one. I like the colour. Less boring than your natural one.' He looked good with blonde hair, but he wasn't going to be too effusive with the praise.

He stopped walking, and turned. 'I haven't had my natural hair colour for years.' He drank from his pint. 'Just how long ago is it since we saw each other?'

No way. He wasn't getting the upper hand on this.

'Oh, not long ago.' He tapped a finger to his chin dramatically. 'When was it I caught you with your little pierced toy in the bathroom?'

Ennoshita started drinking again, without taking his eyes off him.

'Oh.' He put the drink down on the nearest surface.

It was working. Excellent.

'Was it worth it? Is he good?' He made the last word sound like it had forty vowels in the middle.

'I really don't know.'

Futakuchi stepped forward, tracing his finger down Ennoshita's chin, stopping it underneath and tipping his head up with the point of it.

'You haven't fucked him yet? You fucked me straight away.' He leaned towards his ear, and lowered his voice to a whisper. 'You couldn't keep your dirty mouth off me.'

'It can't have been that good if I don't remember you.' He moved his hand up, knocking the finger away from his chin. 'Not as well as you remember me, clearly.'

Little shit. Where had this Chikara been when they were dating? His face was cold, his tone harsh.

Futakuchi could feel desire pooling in his stomach.

'Oh, I remember you.' He moved even closer, pressing his body against Ennoshita. He rubbed a thumb along his lip, pulling it down. 'I remember these lips pulling on my cock.'

'I sucked your cock?'

'More than once.'

'You'd think I'd remember that.' There was a glint in his eye. It was small, he tried to hide it, but Futakuchi's keen eyes caught it. They were finely tuned to any sign of irritation bordering on interest.

It was working.

They were close to a wall, and it only took one step forward, a hand pressing against his shoulder, to push him against it.

Ennoshita inhaled sharply; Futakuchi leaned over him, an arm against the wall near his head.

'Do you remember this?' He ground his thigh against Ennoshita's groin, gratified to feel hardness there.

'Being kneed in the dick?'

There was that glint again.

'Don't act like you don't fucking love it.'

Ennoshita reached his hand between Futakuchi's legs, grabbing the contents of his underwear, an appraising expression on his face.

'I'm not the only one here with an erection. I think you fucking love this as well.' He pushed his groin against the knee still pressing against him.

And there was the sign he was waiting for. He backed away, removing every inch of his body from against Ennoshita. He expected a moan, or some kind of complaint. Instead, he just picked up his pint and started drinking it again.

'Is that it?' he said, raising an eyebrow at Futakuchi. 'Cause I'm here with my brother, and he's probably wondering where I am.'

'You've got a brother? I didn't know that.' His expression changed to one of genuine curiosity.

'You don't seem to know very much about me. Are you _sure_ we've met?'

He'd grown tired of this.

'Cut the crap.' It wasn't often Futakuchi was almost beaten at his own game. 'It's not funny any more.'

'Was it ever?'

'Probably not. We certainly didn't seem to laugh very much.'

'That's a shame,' he said, moving back towards Futakuchi. 'We all need to laugh.'

His face was serious, trying to keep the beating of his heart under control as Ennoshita started pressing up against him again. 'Do you laugh with Yuuji?' he asked.

Ennoshita thought about it. 'I probably do, yeah. I've not met him yet, but I think he makes me laugh.'

With this Futakuchi's resolve snapped. He couldn't even follow the conversation any more, couldn't decide whether he was actually making a point, or if Ennoshita had amnesia. Shit. Was it delayed concussion or something from the head injury?

'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'My brother says he's funny.' He leaned upwards, pressing his lips against Futakuchi's lightly. 'Is he?'

'Oh.'

Realisation struck him like an articulated lorry. This was Ennoshita, but these weren't Chikara's lips. They were more chapped, the scent of cigarettes on his breath, and something warm was uncoiling in his belly.

'Oh, indeed,' not-Chikara murmured against him

'Yuuji's...nice. Y-you'll like him.'

What the fuck was this now? Futakuchi Kenji did not stutter. He was not a teenage girl.

'Is he nicer than you?' His breath was still warm against his lips, although they were maddeningly far away from his own.

'Possibly...'

Ennoshita snaked his hands around his waist, slipping a hand into each pocket. 'Does he have such a beautiful arse?'

He could feel heat growing up the back of his neck, and he desperately hoped he wasn't blushing.

Ennoshita whispered in his ear, as he squeezed his hands around his cheeks. 'Hmm, does he blush as beautifully?'

Shit.

'I don't...' Futakuchi started, not really thinking about what he was answering.

'Where can we go? Right now? Before they show up and ruin everything?'

'There's a dressing room...'

'Come on then.' He moved away, drained his glass, and grabbed his hand.

Futakuchi gulped. His cock throbbed in his underwear and he swore he'd never been so turned on.

This was it. He'd finally met his match.

And it was Ennoshita's twin brother.

Well. This wasn't going to be awkward. At all.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Zelda, for whom I would hang the moon.


End file.
